In Life In Blood
by AlternatePlatform
Summary: Three young ninja's find themselves as a team under the tutelage of an ANBU Black Ops. Thrown in the deep end in the first five seconds the team have to learn fast or die as they prepare to become ninja's of the Leaf Village
1. 1 - Cagi

I snarled as I dashed forward, hunched over so much my sleeves dragged on the ground. I could see the log ahead, every scratch, every dent, every imperfection even on the far side of it; I approached the wooden enemy fast, the dirt beneath me giving way from the force. With a throaty growl I dug my feet into the soft ground, sliding towards the enemy as I straightened my back to keep myself upright.

"Windmill strike!" I yelled, my voice muffled by the wrappings. As I neared the end of my slide I kicked off, the momentum pushing my forwards as I swan dived over the log, imagining it as a confused enemy. While in the air I spun and brought my shin down, hitting it near the top. The metal plates on my shins cutting into the wooden enemy as it broke beneath my blow. A normal opponent would be thrown to the ground in a wild spin, but the blow barely dented the thick log lodged deeply in the ground.

The ground rose up to met me as I continued to sail over the log. Reaching out I planted my palm on the ground and pushed off again, righting myself into a crouch. I smiled and tightened the strap on my shoe I noticed while in the air.

I needed more practice on real enemies as this tactic depended completely on them being struck by the first blow, after that, they would be thrown into a wild spin, their limbs crashing against the ground as they rag-dolled away, from there, it was as simple as pulling a cord. Slowly, I wound the thread back into the spool on my wrist, a single kunai protruded from the front of the log, seemingly appeared from air.

"Hiding a shadow kunai jutsu inside of a Taijutsu attack," I whispered to myself, smiling. If luck had it, I'd be a top ninja in no time, I felt.

After all trickery and deceit are my specialty.

I stood and turned to the log, again pretending it was my enemy though one that had recovered my first blow

"Time to die," I whispered as I draw a kunai from my belt. I held back a wince of pain as the metal plate bolted to my jaw rubbed painful under the wraps.

I lunged forward and threw the kunai, a almost invisible thread trailing behind it. The kunai missed the target by a hand and froze mid-air behind the target. I yanked hard on the thread, the knife doubling back on itself. As it flew back to me the blade cut into the log, leaving a thin but long slice along it's flank; it happened so fast even I had trouble seeing it.

Halfway back to me the kunai tip exploded, shrapnel and black smoke flying everywhere. From the smoke flew a blur, lodging deep into the thick wood. The smoke cleared quickly, revealing a makeshift shurrikan made of five kunai, their handles bound together to form the killing star.

"Yet another one I need to practise on a live opponent," I hissed. the strike was dead on accurate, and the cut would have given the kunai a taste of the opponent's blood, it would have given me the taste of the blood, to direct the final shurrikan into the-

Something exploded in the forest just off to my left followed by a cry of frustration, the noise freezing me in place. "Who in the bloody hell?" I said softly, turning towards the sound. I tried to see who it was out here with my charka vision, but my range did not extend far enough to see who it was; I could have known who they were, where they were, their weight, body type and current emotion if I could see them, and more importantly I could pinpoint them to within a millimetre.

"I thought that this area was secret," I said slowly, my words slightly slurred. I moved towards the noise, hardly making a sound myself as I moved through the foliage.

I sound found a clearing with the source of the noise, a young red-haired boy, a ninja I guessed by his clothes, his stance and the amount of destroyed branches and small trees around him. I smirked and stepped out from the tree-cover, away from the shadows, and right into his line of sight. The boy spun to face me, one hand above his head with the other hung straight out in front of him, palms open and aimed at me like weapons. I could feel his chakra; I could feel his surprise fade almost immediately after the first shock. A powerful young ninja; it seemed there were many at my level, shame; I'd hoped to stand out as in my village.

"Who are you, what do you want?" he asked quickly, getting straight to the point, his tone calm but wary.

"Cagi. You are?" I said shortly, trying to speak as little as I had to for it pained me.

"Tei," he said as he looked me up and down. "What the hell is a Sound Ninja doing out here in the forest of the HiddenLeafVillage?"

I looked him up and down rather than answering. There was a thin briar cut on the back of his left leg, a piece of thorn still stuck in it. For some reason, it irritated me.

"I thought that village was disbanded or destroyed after Orochimaru was found out," Tei said when I didn't answer.

'Well taught young man, isn't he' I thought as I studied him. After I was sure I had checked him out enough I answered. " They still do ninja training, though the ones they train are weak and pathetic, as well, I've been accepted here as a genin," I drew the passport from my inner pocket and showed him. I was sure he could see it.

"So why bear the symbol of that vile place?" he asked, motioning for my headband.

"I still have an attachment to the place, just one of those things I like to keep as a memento," Slowly, I drew a Leaf headband from my pocket, they'd given it to me the previous day.

"Well, I'd like to chat, but I need to get back to training," he said, lowering his hands slowly.

"Mind if I join you?" I asked, cocking my head slightly.

"I'd rather you not, mind your own business kind of thing," he said, grinning as he turned away.

"Asking was the polite way, but I'm afraid you have no choice," I replied, smiling under my wrappings; my blood pumped quicker and quicker, excited for a real fight.

"Listen to me..." he paused, having forgotten my name; I saw him raise an eyebrow though turned away from me, a sub-conscious thing surely.

"Cagi," I filled in the gap.

"Oh I think I do, I really do," I crouched, my arms extended upward and to the sides, a kunai in each one. I let one fly and dashed forward, feeling him dodge it easily, a smile crossing his face, I wasn't sure if it was of happiness to be in action, or knowing something I did not. As I neared him, I drew my empty hand back, the thread tightening, jerking the dodged kunai back around its point heading directly for the other ninja, while my other kunai was thrown from forward. I dove to the side, rolling away in case he decided to use the closer combat quarters to his advantage.

Spinning he blew the forward flying kunai away with some sort of wind manipulation jutsu; allowing the second to pass under his arm; so fluid and easy. With a mind crushing screech, the kunai exploded ten feet in front of him, a clone of myself flying from the smoke back toward the other ninja, a kunai raised and ready to strike, the other hand clutching the thread, which had wrapped itself around the others waist.

With a pull, he caught the thread on the leaf ninja's utility pouch, pulling him slightly off balance as he bore down on him. I grinned as I hid in the shadows, I didn't intend on killing the other ninja just knock him out.

That's when he made his move.


	2. 2 - Tei

"Ninja Art: Wind Vortex Cannon!"

I raised my hands, palms pointing at the Sound Ninja and hoped my jutsu worked this time. Leaves and loose dirt were picked up and thrown at the boy, bouncing off him harmlessly; the pathetic gust of wind barely even rustling his clothes or face wraps. I swore silently and crouched down, waiting for his counterattack. Cagi looked at the small mess I made around him unimpressed. He looked at me, tilting his head and with his words slurring and muffled by the wraps he asked, "is that the best a ninja like you can do?"

"Don't even get me started," I answered with a smirk. I started spinning, pivoting on one leg as the wind started to spin around me, whistling as it grew in strength. leaves, twigs, larger clumps of dirt and even whole branches were sucked up into the air, orbiting around me as the wind reached pitch volume.

I stopped spinning and raised my arms, hands extended as if I was holding the sphere of gale winds around me, and swung at the Sound Ninja. The sphere flew forwards like it was thrown. the boy barley got out of it's way as it slammed into the tree behind him, exploded outwards like an improved frag grenade and stripping bark and large chunks of wood from the trunk. With a slow loud groan the tree began to fall backwards, before with a gunshot break it fell to the forest floor. the Sound Ninja looked at the tree then to me, still standing with my arms extended.

"Wind style: Vortex sphere!" I smirked.

"Are you part of the Hyuga clan?" the other ninja asked, climbing to his feet.

"No," I answered, lowering my arms to a waiting stance. "I just came up with the idea after watching their rotation jutsu and replaced their chakra ball with one made of wind."

As I talked I drew several kunai and shurikans from my ninja pouch. I didn't bother to hide the movement, hoping to lure the other ninja into expecting the wrong attack.

I threw the weapons into the air around me, none at him, and started to spin, feeling the wind pick up instantly. Stopping quicker than last time I threw the smaller vortex sphere at the Sound Ninja, the bladed weapons spinning around inside erratically. The Sound Ninja dived out of the way of the sphere, rolling to a stop.

"Sound Clone Jutus!" he yelled as he threw four kunai at me. I swore and tried the Vortex Cannon again. The wind picked up and knocked away the blades before they got close to me; a smile spread across my face as i turned to face the Sound Ninja again.

"Ninja Art! Sixteen blade blood boomerang!" he growled, making several signs. The kunai each exploding in a burst of smoke and deafening noise. From each cloud flew a four blade shurrikan, all spinning towards me.

"Oh shi-" I stepped back, dodging the first shurrikan and knocked the others away with a Vortex cannon; I was good at fighting people like this. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him dart from the shadows and throw a kunai at me as he ran. I smirked and stomped on the blade, causing the blade to spin into the air in front of me.

"Time for the windmill strike!" the Sound Ninja yelled. The kunai in front of me exploded, blurring my vision and hurting my ears. I staggered back ,trying to swat at the air in front of my eyes as if that would help.

Suddenly something hit me in the head, knocking me away like a rag doll. I hit the ground once, landing on my hands and knees, and pushed myself away while using a substitute jutsu on a clod of dirt. I hit the ground and pushed myself high into the tree's, landing on a thick branch as my vision returned. I watched my substitute tumbling across the ground as the Sound Ninja continued to spin through the air. As he flew he threw a shurrikan; the weapon hit 'me' and my body vanished with a loud pop, the clod of dirt falling to the ground.

"Shi-" the Sound Ninja turned and saw me in the tree. I smiled and pushed my one of my hands towards him.

"Ninja Art: Wind Vortex Cannon!"


	3. 3 - Cagi

The air in front of me exploded in a vortex of angry swirling air, picking me up like a rag doll and throwing me far into the air. I cleared the canopy in a matter of seconds, the intensity of the wind pulling my clothes and wrappings tight against my skin as I flew. As I flew I whispered tanks that I had jumped just before the impact of the massive air bullet on the ground where I'd been standing, so I was blown upward instead of down.

The sea of green disappeared beneath me quickly and I found myself flying straight towards the LeafVillage. I barely managed to yell a 'look out' as I went from flying to falling, straight at someone as they walked down the street.

Just as I made contact with the other person, a girl roughly my age from what I could gather in the split second I could sense her, my chakra exploded from my feet, throwing myself into a spin, over the person's head and into some small ramen shop off of the side of the road.

"God...dammit," I growled, rolling away from the obliterated counter, catching a glimpse of the street as I went. The girl was standing outside the shop, glaring at me with a kunai in her hand.

I ignored her and rolled onto my back, groaning and breathing hard as I went; whatever that guy had thrown at me hurt. My back ached from the landing as well, the counter I hit being made solid hardwood.

"Guess my clone 'll have to finish fighting him," I grinned under the wraps.

"What the hell do you think you're doing you little-" The large man behind the counter was yelling, tall but fat, who wouldn't put up much of a challenge should he turn aggressive.

"I'll pay fro the damages, just shut up," I said as I pulled myself to my feet, dust and splinters falling off me. I shook off the rest of the debris and turned to the man, throwing a small brown pouch to him. "Here, take it all, I don't need it."

The man looked down at the pouch then back at me. I didn't care what he had to say next, I took off. I crossed the street and jumped over the stone barrier between the village and the forest, heading back to the training area and Tei

I could feel someone running ahead of me, the girl I had almost hit. Either she was after Tei, or was running away from me.

It didn't take me long to catch up with the girl and gain even with her. A line of tree's separated us as we ran parallel to each other; every now and then I would look over at her. She was being careful and slow, whereas I was not. I lowered my head and weaved through a gap in the trees, coming out behind the girl.

"Hey!"

The girl dug her feet into the ground, throwing up dirt and digging a shallow trench as she slowed. As she went she jumped up and span in the air, landing all-fours on a trunk of a tree like a frog, glaring at me ready for an attack. "What?"

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked, hoping on a rock half buried in the grass so we stood at eye-level with each other.

"Who are you?" she asked, eyes darting around nervously.

I cross my arms and give the girl a once over before answering. "Name's Cagi, and I was wondering where you were off to in such a hurry, right after I almost killed you."

Her eyes focus on me. "You were the thing that was thrown at me?" she asked, confused. I gave a short laugh and stepped off the rock.

"Yeah, I was training with some idiot and he blasted me out of the forest. I'm heading back to him now if you'd like to join me."

The girl gave me a once over, watching me intently. Slowly she unstuck herself from the tree, flipping over herself so she landed on the ground feet-first and took a few careful steps towards me.

"Cagi, right?" she asked, again looking me over.

"yup, Cagi."


	4. 4 - Tei

"I can't believe that work! Finally"

I sat on a tree branch, overlooking the clearing Cagi and I had made in our fight. Nearly every tree next to where he had been just seconds ago was bent away from the site of impact, all the leaves and smaller branches ripped from the trunk; a few of the trees were broken in half from the force of the jutsu and their own weight. Another lay intact on the ground, ripped from the earth.

"Finally, I've got an offensive wind jutsu." I jumped to my feet and quickly completed the hand-signs. Throwing my hands above my head I felt the wind push me backwards ever so slightly as a massive vortex roared from my palms, ripping leaves and branches from trees and causing the tree I was standing on to sway.

I lowered my hands and laughed. "Excellent. Let's see, practice makes perfect"

I jumped to the ground, rolling as I hit the ground. I came out of the roll, ending up on one foot and knee as I moved my hands and threw them out in front of me. Another vortex erupted from my hands, carving through several trees before dying down; with thunderous crashes the trees hit the ground, but I had already moved onto the next lot.

After several minutes I sat down, breathing hard and admiring the carnage i had caused. I had created a large glade, broken tree trunks laying at the edges, stripped bare. The ground had been dug up in places and shredded leaves blanketed the dirt; everything was covered in shards of wood, leaves and dirt.

"That, was exciting" I was high up on a branch overlooking the glade, breathing hard. I was on the verge of collapsing, my whole body too shaking and my chakra spent.

"I'll show my master how great a ninja I am, when I meet them. I'll be the best of the best of the leaf"

"Goddamn, that is a nice Jutsu,"

I jumped as Cagi landed in front of me, looking around the glade. I scrowled at the sound ninja and stood up, taking a defensive stance. Cagi finished admiring the damage and turned to face me; I wasn't sure but I think he was smiling underneath the wraps he wore.

"I think you owe me some thanks," he said, walking toward me.

"And for what?" I asked, placing my hands on my hips.

"For helping you along with that jutsu."

"Get out of your own ass, you didn't do anything," I laughed.

Cagi's face twitched, I think he was smiling, and he drew a kunai, slipping into a combat stance. I laughed and stepped back into mine.

"Bring it on ya sound village wuss,"

Cagi lunged at me, throwing the knife at my head. I blew it away and turned to keep my eyes on the sound ninja. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the kunai turn into a Cagi clone; the clone smirked, I think, and started raining kunai upon me. I smirked, and without taking my eyes off the real Cagi blocked or deflected the blades. As the last one hit the ground the sound clone hit the ground as well, vanishing in a puff of smoke. I smirked again and raised my hands at the real Cagi. "Looks like that trick still doesn't work," I laughed.


End file.
